NightWing
by Twisted HiFox
Summary: Tails feels drawn to leave his friends...but when he finds a bit more than he bargened for, he joins a new ally. Things do go bump in the night...and something has to bump back.


Author's Note: Here we go

**Author's Note:** Here we go! Yep, my third story….yeah yeah I took off one but it is still a story right? Hahaha! Anyways, this is an idea that I have had for a while. Of course I have to ask that ya'll tell me what you think! READ AND REVIEW!!

**This will be one of the few chapters in 1****st**** Person PVO!!**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Sega, but I own my characters, and the plot! Steal it and I will get you…(Fires up chain saw)…

**Prologue: Drawn **

**Tails PVO**

**Date: October 29, 39870**

They all kept asking what was wrong with me… and truth be told I didn't know myself. I mean, I am 16 years old! Don't I have a right to make my own decisions… then again…It would be good to know what my decision is. Yeah yeah. You're going to tell me that it is normal that a teen may find themselves lost and confused in life…but something about this was different.

I felt the need to travel. It wasn't because I just wanted to get away from everyone, nor was it the fact that I had 'cabin fever' as Sonic so often put it. No…I felt drawn to leave. I couldn't focus on anything anymore but my window. I had burnt so many meals that take-out became a regular thing for me. What was really sad was when Amy found out just how much food I had been burning up. She eventually came to my house to cook for me! Come on! I felt really embarrassed. Sonic had come as well…why, I will never know. He said that I was picking up his cooking skills….mine are not quite that bad…yet.

This urge then began cutting into my work. I found myself at one point working on the Tornado one afternoon. Yeah, I still have the thing. Its old…but I guess it means a lot to me. Hehe. Anyways, I was working on it…and then I stopped. I don't know when I put my tools down, but I didn't wake up till about noon the next day. I had laid there underneath my plane in a comatose state. Apparently my eyes had been open the entire time as well because my eyes were extremely dry and sore.

Even my dreams became infected. My dreams always had me traveling towards the East. There was no apparent reason as to why, and the towns that I had come upon made no sense to me at all. I just kept going. There was one dream though…yes just this one. It actually showed me some kind of goal…or at least that is what I interpreted it as. It was a town…simple as that. Its shining buildings glistened in the sun light, as if beckoning me to come closer, but when I did, I woke up. Some shit huh?

I finally decided to take a trip. I didn't know if it would accomplish anything, but I was sure that I would at least feel better. This is where everyone started to ask what was wrong with me. Again, I didn't have an answer, and they protested. I didn't see why. Sonic always took off; especially when he was suppose to be taking care of me when I was younger. But honestly, it didn't bother me that much. When Sonic gets trapped in one place too long, he can really drive you nuts. I finally just shut my mouth. They thought that they had won the battle, but they got a surprise three days later. I left in the middle of the night, with only a bag of the essentials on my back. I had thought about taking the Tornado…but something in my gut told me no. And so, I took off on foot.

I traveled for months. No, I hadn't planned on traveling that long. Actually, I had only planned to be gone for a couple of weeks, but I felt no need to turn back. I hadn't made it there yet…where ever there was. I met some really cool people on the way. Many of the people that I met on the streets recognized me, and I wasn't really on the 'fame' thing. But the ones that I really enjoyed being around were the ones who had no clue. They treated me the same as everyone else. I wasn't an icon, or some t-shirt hero; no, I was a regular Mobian.

Hehe, you may think this is strange…but the coolest person that I had met on the entire way to my…um…destination was this drunk sun bear in the town of Mona. He was a bad mouthed guy, and turned out to be a bi-polar drunk. I liked him! I had come into this restaurant, and the first thing that I was met with was the smell of alcohol on the bear's breath. Then he said,

'Welcome to Dunkies! Find a seat, order your shit, and tip me.'

I hadn't expected it…and due to the fact that the entire scene was so random…I began to laugh. Now, in the back of my head, I was calling myself a dumbass. This guy was twice my size and could easily haul me through the wall. As it was, he had this ugly Dunkies t-shirt on…backwards, and a hat that looked like it had been painted by a clown. It was a variety of random colors, and I just couldn't help but stare at the bear.

It turned into an 'oh shit' moment for me when the bear raised his left hand, and I closed my eyes expecting a blow to the face. I had heard a few gasps when this happened, but instead of the jarring pain that I was expecting to impale my face, I felt my shoulder take a slap. That was followed by laughter. Opening my eyes, I could see that the bear was laughing and slapping my shoulder in a brotherly manner.

"HAHAHA! I like this guy!" the bear bellowed. He eventually led me to a table and chatted to me about nonsense. He cracked me up the entire time! He danced to some music, and even tried to get me to dance with him. When I refused, he got one of the waitresses to dance with him; it didn't help her though. He kept falling over. We all had a good time though. He even called my meal free! Good thing too, considering I was running low on money. I had brought some with me, but you know how that goes…it just goes. I took some money out of my account before I left that town; hoping it would be enough until I could reach my destination.

Well, that is about as exciting everything is from here on out. I can only hope I reach my destination soon. I feel run down. I'm tired and all I want is for this restless feeling to leave my limbs. I miss home, but I've got to get….there.

Here's to hoping….

Miles Prower

**Note: Well, please read and review…I know this may be a bit off the wall, but it's a prologue. **

**Signing off…**

**Twisted HiFox**


End file.
